dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Little Star
Little Star is the 19th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Grumpy Old Troll *Little Star (debut) *Moon (debut) Summary Dora and Boots must put a star back into the sky after a runaway comet accidentally knocks her out. Recap Dora & Boots were outside at night looking at the moon and next the moon was Little Star who happened to be the first star in the sky. Of course, the star and moon are very far away. So, Dora checks her backpack for a telescope. She looks through the telescope and notices that when you look through the telescope, it's like looking through binoculars. With the telescope you'll notice that Little Star look bigger and closer. So, Dora & Boots make a wish on the star. But before they could finish, a comet zooms past. The comet zoomed past Little Star. She spun around and starting falling from the sky. Dora & Boots had to find Little Star. In no time, they found Little Star crying near a bush. Now she cries in the middle of a path. Dora & Boots had to think of a way to get Little Star to stop crying. So, they sang "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". After singing the song to Little Star, she stopped crying and felt a little better. Now, Little Star had to get back into the sky with the moon. Dora & Boots decided to check Map and he said that the moon is above a tall mountain. First, they had to cross a troll bridge, go past Tico's Treehouse and that's how they'll get to the tall mountain. As Dora, Boots & Little Star approach the troll bridge, they had to solve a riddle. The riddle went like this: "Star light, star bright, can you see the stars so bright? Star light, star bright how many stars are here tonight?" Dora, Boots & Little Star counted 10 stars in the sky. But they didn't count Little Star who was on the ground. After doing a recount, they realized that there were 11 stars in the night sky. Now, Dora, Boots & Little Star can go over the troll bridge. As Dora, Boots and Little Star made it to Tico's treehouse, Tico holds his blanket and asks "¿Donde esta la estrellita?" which means "Where is Little Star?" in spanish. Dora told Tico, "Mira, la estrellita esta aqui." meaning "Look, the little star is right here". Dora & Boots noticed that Swiper the fox was nearby. Swiper opens a rock door underground, swipes Little Star, hides her in tico's tree and closes the rock door. Then Tico said "Voy a buscar la estrellita." meaning "I'm gonna look for the little star". Little Star was at the very top of Tico's tree. As Tico was on his way to get Little Star out of his tree, fallen branches come down and get in his way. Dora & Boots told Tico "Salta" which is spanish for "Jump". Tico had to jump over 6 fallen branches to reach Little Star at the top of the tree; 2 on each level. After Tico rescues Little Star, he carries her all the way down the tree and he jumps over 3 fallen branches. There was 1 fallen branch on each level and after Tico brings Little Star all the way down from his tree, he jumps up & down for joy and comes down to the ground wrapping a vine around his body. Dora & Boots were so close to getting Little Star back into the night sky with the moon. All they had to do, is get up to the top of a tall mountain. In no time, they got up to the top of the Tall Mountain and now they had to figure out how to get Little Star back up into the night sky with the moon. Boots had the idea to throw Little Star back up into the sky. Dora & Boots cupped their hands, Little Star jumped onto their hands and after they counted to 3, Dora & Boots threw their hands up high and Little Star gets launched back up into the night sky with the moon. And now that Little Star is back up in the night sky, Dora, Boots and their friends made a wish on the star. And that is how Dora & Boots brought Little Star back into the night sky with the moon. Song Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Trivia *This is the 1st episode where the setting is at night instead of in the day. *This Dora and Boots' 4th time to meet Grumpy Old Troll and the only time where Little Star goes over the troll bridge. *In this episode, Swiper tells the viewer where he hid Little Star. *This is the first episode to premiere in 2001. *The copyright year in the end credits reads "2000" instead of "2001". *This is the 19th episode of the show. Character find Baby Blue-bird Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2001